Felices Fiestas
by ideaspalabras
Summary: Año Nuevo, todos disfrutan de las fiestas,pero no todo podía ser perfecto ¿Cierto?


**Nota Autora:** Bien feliz año nuevo, el mío no fue muy "feliz" que digamos, pero logré sacar algo bueno del, ESTO, disfrútenlo.

**Advertencias: **hay agresión a menores y una mención de slahs, pero es mínima.

**Dedicatoria:** le dedico esto a mí querido Dodo que me ha enseñado una infinidad de cosas, y que a pesar de lo de anoche siempre estaremos juntos.

**  
**

**"Felices Fiestas"**

Estabas sentada en el gran y largo sillón de tu padre, en la sala principal de tu mansión. La música sonaba a un agradable sonido y los invitados parecían disfrutar de ésta y de los bocadillos que se ofrecían luego de la cena.

Veías con ausente fascinación tu copa media vacía. A través del cristal de ésta podías divisar a Draco platicando con Zabini, ambos habían aceptado tu invitación para año nuevo, eso te alegraba, quizás con ellos aquí, ella no haría nada, quizás con ellos aquí ella no volvería a destrozarte el corazón con sus frías e inentengibles palabras, quizás, sólo quizás podrías tener un año nuevo normal y podrías conversar con ella sobre cualquier trivialidad, sólo quizás.

La música comenzó a sonar y esta vez era un baile lento y acogedor, justo para recibir un nuevo año, buscaste a Draco por el salón, pero ya se había retirado, sabías a donde se había dirigido y sonreíste cómplice bebiendo un poco de tu exótico trago.

Blaise te acariciaba la espalda con cariño, mientras danzaban por la pista repleta de parejas similares a ustedes.

Llegó el año nuevo y sentiste esos tersos labios acariciar tu mejilla en una muda declaración, sonreíste con ternura, siempre había sido así, nunca con palabras, simplemente acciones, con eso eras feliz.

Las horas pasaban y te comenzabas a relajar, ahora sonreías feliz abrazando al rubio que había vuelto todo sonrosado y despeinado, lo habáis molestado junto con Blaise hasta lograr que les contara lo que ya sabían, había pasado el año nuevo con su novio y parecía que el leoncito preferido del viejo loco había echado mucho de menos a su caprichoso rubio.

Por un momento la amargura te invadió, y quisiste detener aquello, quisiste parar aquella decisión que sus padres con los tuyos habían llevado acabo, aquella decisión que no te permitía ni a ti ni a él ser felices, aquella decisión que los obligaba a pretender un amor distinto al sentido por el otro, pues tú amabas a Draco, era tu amigo, tu hermano, tu confidente, mas no era tu amor, no era la persona que te ponía en extremo nerviosa y a la vez feliz, no era el chico de ojos verde oscuros y misteriosos, no era el terco chico que miraba con celos y coraje a aquel que se atreviera a cercarte a ti, Draco no era Blaise, y al parece todo esto jamás le importaría a tus padres ni a los de Draco.

Un fugaz beso en tus delicados labios te trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ahí parado frente a ti estaba el chico de tu corazón, con su larga cabellera amarrada por una hermosa coleta de seda, con su hermosa y provocadora sonrisa, con su mirada tierna y preocupada, con su privado aroma que sólo pertenecía a ti, con su elegante traje de diseñador parado frente a ti rescatándote de ti misma  
, refrescándote con su presencia, amándote como nadie, cuidándote como sólo él podría.

Mandaste tus preocupaciones a un oscuro lugar de ti por ésta noche, ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora él estaba aquí para ti, y tú para él.

Las horas pasaban, y poco a poco los invitados se retiraban, y tú silenciosamente agradecías eso, pues ella si lo había hecho, se encontraba recostada en una de las tantas sillas de fina madera con cojín de las mejores telas en una posición muy poco decorosa diciendo incoherencias y con la mirada perdida.  
Agradeciste el que Blaise se quedara, Draco que lo habría hecho, pero como estaban comprometidos no era muy conveniente, y como Blaise era sólo tu amigo, era sólo un buen amigo tuyo y de tu familia no habría problema, no sería mal visto para los ojos de todos, pues todo en tu mundo como en el de ellos se movía así, lo que dirían los otros, lo que verían los otros, todo en relación a los otros.

Sentiste la cálida mano de Blaise tomar la tuya luego de haber despedido a los últimos invitados. Suspiraste y te dejaste llevar, no querías verla, no deseabas escuchar sus horribles gritos.

Te encontrabas junto con él en una de las tantas habitaciones de tu mansión, las puertas del ventanal se encontraban abiertas dejando paso a tu invitado predilecto, el viento y la vista del cielo manchado de estrellas comandado por la brillante y gran Luna. Tu complicado y costoso atuendo se encontraba olvidado a un costado tuyo, ahora vestías un casual vestido negro con lunares blancos, te sentías cómoda y a gusto en aquel ambiente, realmente donde él estuviera te sentías así.

Estaban platicando felices cuando sentiste unos fuertes golpes en las paredes y una aparentemente calmada voz, no lograbas distinguir lo que decía, pero sabías de quien era y lo que significaba, te levantaste nerviosa y tomaste la mano del moreno, debías salir de aquella habitación antes de que los encontraran, pero era demasiado tarde, lo supiste cuando escuchaste su dulzona y mareada voz dirigirse a ti.

Estaba parada frente a ti con una mano apoyada en la blanca pared para no perder el equilibrio, apartaste la mirada de aquella imagen grotesca, ¿Por qué tuvo que arruinarte una vez más las fiestas? ¿Por qué no podía por tan sólo una vez pensar en ti? ¿Pensar que cada vez que ella hacía esto te mataba, te lastimaba?

Sentiste un escalofrío recorrer tu cuerpo el escuchar su estridente y vacía risa, al instante tu padre apareció en la puerta con un cansado semblante.

Su voz parecía totalmente fuera de lugar, tranquila y despreocupada por lo que decía, como si lo que digiera fuera un simple parlamento que tuviera que pronunciar, como si que tu madre estuviera en aquel estado no le preocupara, como si que tu madre se te estuviera acercando peligrosamente no le preocupara, como si todo aquello no fuera de su incumbencia, como si él no fuera tu padre.

Tu padre la tomó del otro brazo y la giró brusco, le dije algo que no alcanzaste a escuchar.

Ella se soltó del agarre de él y se dirigió hacia ti, sentiste como Blaise te apretaba la mano, le sonreíste, sólo un poco, para voltear tu rostro hacia ella.

Estaba frente tuyo, a unos escasos centímetros que deseaste fueran kilómetros, su putrefacto hedor a alcohol te inundaba, te mareaba, te asqueaba. Pudiste percibir su claro estado de ebriedad, era muy grande. No podía sostenerte la mirada, sino que parecía ausente y distraída; su cuerpo se tambaleaba un poco y su rostro estaba teñido por un leve rojo que te supo a vergüenza, en su rostro acrecentado por la vejez estaba una sonrisa maniaca y boba.

Apretaste la mano de Blaise y tomaste coraje para hablar. Tu voz sonó hueca y refinada como siempre, apretaste los labios y te disculpaste mientras te dirigías hacia la salida de aquel lugar antes acogedor y cálido, ahora putrefacto y desagradable.

Querías correr y salir rápido de allí, mas no podías, no con Blaise contigo.

Sentiste como Blaise era separado de ti de un empujón y como ella se plantaba nuevamente frente tuyo mareándote con su horrible hedor.

Te viste obligada participar en aquella representación patética y trillada.

Calculaste que había pasado cerca de una hora. Una hora parada allí escuchando como tu madre decía una infinidad de insultos dirigidos hacia ti. Una hora allí de pie luchando contra las lágrimas que deseaban escapar, mas nunca le darías aquel placer de verte llorar por su culpa, jamás.

Silenciosamente rogabas porque aquello terminara, mas parecía recién comenzar.

Levantó su mano y la estrelló contra tu maquillada mejilla que inmediatamente adquirió un fuerte tono rojizo, levantaste el rostro y la miraste desafiante. Esto provocó su furia y sonreíste, te golpeó esta vez con un hechizo lastimando tu antebrazo, mordiste tu labio para no gritar, mas tuviste que arrodillarte cuando te pateó con su puntiagudo calzado en tu débil perna, tuviste que apretar los dientes cuando agarró tu dorada y larga cabellera y la tiró brusca para poder ver tu rostro, y al parecer no le agradó lo que vio, sonreías desafiante. Te soltó y decidió utilizar otra táctica.

Blaise había estado a un costado tuyo todo el tiempo con una indescifrable expresión, mas una sola palabra de la boca de tu madre bastó para que él se plantara entre ustedes y la hiciera callar. Sólo bastó que ella te digiera "prostituta, barata prostituta que no valoras los esfuerzos de tu padre y los míos por ti, puta mal nacida que te revuelcas con este desgraciado", sólo te bastó escuchar aquellas palabras para derrumbarte por primera vez frente a ellos, ni siquiera eso bastó para que tu padre reaccionara y entrara en escena.

Te paraste de un saltito, y la miraste sin rastro de sufrimiento, la miraste con repulsión y en menos y soltaste con veneno "Cállate alcohólica, mejor ve a tomar licor y a ver tu deplorable imagen al espejo mientras tu marido se revuelca con mis amigas" sólo bastó eso para recibir una mirada por parte de Blaise junto con una sonrisa Slyherin, sólo bastó eso para que tu madre sacara su varita y te mandara un Crucio que no logró dañarte gracias a Blaise. Sólo bastó que ella hiciera eso para que Blaise la atacara mandándola contra la pared, te pareció escuchar un crujir, debió de ser su brazo pensaste despreocupada avanzando hacia Blaise quien te tendió su brazo elegantemente.

Ambos salieron pasando al lado de tu padre que miraba indiferente aquella escena, simplemente dijo "Mejor será que asistas a la fiesta que hará Malfoy en su casa, será en unas horas más" para luego entrar a aquella habitación.

En tu habitación el chico curó de tu herida del brazo y acarició con ternura tu mejilla abofeteada. Decidieron marchar en ese instante sin que tú te arreglaras, allá te prestaría Narcissa un vestido y podrías arreglarte.

Blaise pasó su brazo alrededor de tu ancha cadera, te susurró una suave travesura y ambos desaparecieron de aquella mansión.

**

* * *

**

**Nota Autora 2:** si, está cortísimo, pero la idea se me vino así a la cabeza, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado de todas maneras.

_**  
GRACIAS POR LEER **_


End file.
